pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Thunda/Most Retarded User
I like Pwnage. :< — Biggles Jollyfist 21:39, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :So? He's still fucking retarded — Merry K-K-Kristmas from Thunda 21:39, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::you forgot about me Gringo 21:42, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Tbh you're retarded but I wouldn't go so far as to say you're in the same league as those shitters, but I'll add anyway. — Merry K-K-Kristmas from Thunda 21:44, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Tipttt. --'Oj'▲' ' 03:03, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :No. He's just an amazing troll. — 03:18, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Thunda you hate me! :> arnt i retarded!? —†Forgive & Forget† 03:06, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :This poll is very lacking in retardation. Life Guardian 03:17, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::You're right, I should have added you. — 03:18, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::Very true, but also x and tiptt and other people. Life Guardian 03:19, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::That is why there is an other catagory, I can't add everybody, I just picked the MOST retarded. — 03:20, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Should prolly add almost everyone, since everyone has their retarded moments :p —†Forgive & Forget† 03:26, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Jesus Christ begin flame war pls [[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 03:51, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :k. Be less bad. I can't pick between Luke and Muffin. --'-ChaosClause - ' 12:11, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Just go with the majority! :p —†Forgive & Forget† 12:20, December 10, 2009 (UTC) I vote for that one Unreal fag guy. Thomas Dutch 13:05, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Also, dark chaos. Thomas Dutch 13:08, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Unreal isn't mucho gay, iirc. Rift is a different story - a not so cool one ;> --'-ChaosClause - ' 13:47, December 10, 2009 (UTC) bump — 20:43, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Poll's are retarded for reseting if you edit them. --'-ChaosClause - ' 20:47, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::I know, I wanna get like 3-4 who have a lot of votes and just take away the other category, and once someone gets pretty far ahead we can assume he's the most retarded. — 20:50, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::dark chaos (other) and muffin seem to be pulling away. Gringo 20:56, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::Dark Chaos only has 1 vote, well based off the talk page at least. But yeah Muffin seems to be pulling away. — 20:57, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::i vote for dark then. Gringo 21:01, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Can i vote for your sphincter? It might not be retarted but it's definitely the tightest thing on pvx--TahiriVeila 21:04, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Saint is pro at drama but he's not retarded. I'm not sure what the hell is wrong with Rift, though Muffin and Luke are definitely retarded on some level. --'-ChaosClause - ' 21:08, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :zzz anyone can be pro at drama. Ask Thunda, I'm pro troll. I just can't since I'm an admin. =\ — Biggles Jollyfist 21:24, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::He was really, really, really, really gay. I like, "BAWWWW'D" at every single of his comments. Thomas Dutch 21:10, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::Also, that one Wojo guy. Thomas Dutch 21:10, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::Also, my skyrocket goes pew or whatever the fuck his name is. Thomas Dutch 21:10, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::1 vote per user fag — 21:12, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I retract, then. It's hard to pick out one retard out of a pool of retards. Thomas Dutch 21:14, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah I agree, but some people like Massive just stand out from all the rest. — 21:15, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Isn't it a bitch? It's a good motivation for me to never RfA. --'-ChaosClause - ' 21:29, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Muffin says no u and doesn't respond to sense D: --'-ChaosClause - ' 21:18, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Rift's whole guild is 100% down syndrome tbh [[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 23:45, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Epic fucking indent. šBenTbh› 23:46, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Thunda is bad. --'-ChaosClause - ' 21:36, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=User%3AThunda%2FMost_Retarded_User&diff=1002119&oldid=1002117 Nice one KJ, very anonymous vote :DDD --'-ChaosClause - ' 21:45, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :BAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW — 21:48, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::You two are annoying me, stop it. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:56, 11 December 2009 :::KJ so authoritative! :> šBenTbh› 21:57, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::I am sorry bbz, but Chaos has been awfully stupid lately and it is making my head hurt :< — 21:59, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::: I'm just tired. I haven't slept in like...4 days (exaggeration, but you get the point) because of work. Normally these two are funny, but all the drama-whoring is becoming less awesome lately. Tbh, I recommend trolling GWW. It's funnier there anyway. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:00, 11 December 2009 :::::Chaos was never funny actually — 22:02, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::He is when he gets sleep, but my guess is that he hasn't had a full night's sleep in around...a week by now. He tends to do that. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:05, 11 December 2009 :::::::I'm feeling sick from getting vaccinated and lol sleep. We're staying up at my sis's and her husbands good friend & co. He sat on my lap and I massaged him while he felt me up ;o I'm very straight. --'-ChaosClause - ' 22:08, December 11, 2009 (UTC) where am i?-- ChristmasRelyk 23:05, December 11, 2009 (UTC)